GTA Liberty Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Liberty Wiki: Community Noticeboard Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from GTA Liberty Wiki Staff. For requests for promotion, please go to GTA Liberty Wiki:Requests for promotion Remember to sign your vote with three (no timestamp) or four (timestamp) tildes! (~~~~) Voting Requirements Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Every User can cast a vote. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. The request should be put in the active section. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another users vote. Changing no votes to yes or vice versa will lead to the user who did it being blocked. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. After the said time the request will be moved to inactive section. *To vote or add a request you must have at least 25 edits, have been an active user on the wiki for at least 2 weeks, and be in good standing with no Blocks within the past month on your record. Active Requests Inactive Requests This request is closed as Unsuccesful - Reason = BUREAUCRAT only vote ---MH007 (Talk) or (Don't talk) 09:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I've been thinking: we need a modern logo. Naturally, I created a logo: Over the months, I have learned lots about Paint.net With this new logo, I've taken some inspiration by the classic logo and made it into a more minimalist, recognisable, and just plain better logo. I think that this new emblem should replace the current on so our great Wiki can look presentable with a modern logo.Choose the best one.--MH007 (Talk) or (Don't talk) 04:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) 1 2 3 Votes *Neutral - Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 05:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) *Second one - Hunter(Talk/ ) 08:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) *No ~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 15:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Comments * I think the current logo is fine. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 05:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) *The second one looks good to me. Hunter(Talk/ ) 08:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) *Dude, are you kidding? We need modern logos, but a little futuristic. These logos that you have posted are for classic wikis (No offense) AwesomeBoy (contact) 15:01, April 2, 2015 (UTC) This request is closed as Successful User of the Month- Some wikis, like the GTA Myths Wiki for example, have a user of the month section on their main page. It is a great way to commend a certain user that has done exceptionally well the past month. I think this would be a great addition for the GTA Liberty Wiki as it would encourage users to edit and to do their best. If we were to have it, the staff at the end of each month would vote for one of the candidates who they believe the user of the month should be. It would kind of be like the GTA Liberty Wiki:Featured Article. So if you have any questions or suggestions just leave them in the comments.--MythHunter 007 (talk) 10:37, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Votes *Yes-Myth *Yes - Matthew103 (talk) 10:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) * Yes - AwesomeBoy Comments *OK. But according to me only 2 users should be nominated for it because of the amount of users. For the first month I think it should be you and DragonBallgtgoku.-Myth hunter *That's a great idea you got there! THis would be a great addition for our wiki. You're right, more users would do their best in improving this wiki when this page has been added. - Matthew103 (talk) 10:22, January 4, 2015 (UTC) * OK, I agree. But you guys make it. I will do a lot of stuff after I request for promotion.-AwesomeBoy Decision I will create the page.-Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- A page for Life Problems This request is closed now as successful Hey guys. Matthew just gave me an idea of creating a page where people will add life problems and we will help them solve it. How is this idea? First vote then comment.-AwesomeBoy *Yes - it will help increase the positivity on our wiki! -- Gunshow2 *Yes-I agree with Gunshow. It will also create a more friendly environment which will help in success of the wiki- Myth hunter *'Yes' - This will attract new users! Also, we can make new friends, and would create a very friendly community! Matthew103 (talk) 12:55, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Decision * As per the community votes, this page will be created by an admin, for the Founder is offline for some time. This job is handed over to Matthew because he gave the idea. Matthew will create this page.